A year of waiting
by Purplefox135
Summary: If you waited a year or more for something to happen, and then it happened, would you believe the messenger? What would you do if after five years your life could change for the better? what if after that year of waiting, all of your hope was gone?


Do not own generator rex.

Chapter 1

A girl looked into a lake. She smiled. She grabbed her lucky charm from her pocket. The special metal fox charm she made herself. She hugged it for one last time.

"I've heard this lake is magical. If you throw in something very important to you and wish, your wish will come true. Well this fox is something that is more important to me than almost anything else." She whispered to herself, "And my wish is simple. Bring us a way of life different than this. I'm tired of moving every day. I want to do something meaningful." Then she threw the fox into the lake. She sighed as she watched the splash ebb away.

"And if it doesn't happen in a year and a half I will come back and get you back." She whispered.

"GET OVER HERE!" Yelled a voice, "IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"I'M COMING! KEEP YOUR SHORTS ON!" She yelled back. She started to go, then stopped and looked back at the lake. "Goodbye…" She whispered. Then ran off.

_A YEAR LATER…_

Rex had just gotten home from ANOTHER Evo battle. That made 5 TODAY. He was beat. He laid down on his bed. He went to sleep in a matter of 5 seconds.

_In Rex's dream…_

Rex looked around. Everything was misty. He could hardly see anything to figure out where he was, but he could see enough. He could see some trees, grass, a big lake, and some mountains nearby. They probably had a lot of caves in them. But the main thing Rex could see was a girl walking out of the lake. She wasn't even wet! She smiled at Rex. She had silver hair, blue-green eyes, a big, long, flowing robe with blue, purple, and green all mixed into it, pale skin, and a very warm smile. She walked up to Rex.

"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"I am the guardian of this lake." She said.

"Why am I here?" He asked, for obvious reasons.

"Because I need your help." She said, seriously, "One year ago, a girl came to my lake. She had heard about the magic of my lake and how to wish in it. She threw this," She held out a silver fox charm that looked like new, "In and made her wish. It wasn't like any other wish I've ever heard. Most since five years ago have to do with Nanites and Evo's, and even before that they were fairly selfish. But hers was something not selfish, but not exactly benefit the world either. Her wish was simple. For her and her friends to have a different life. A better life. For five years they have been moving from place to place, simply moving, never staying. They are much like you, Rex. They too can cure Evo's, and have very special powers. They too have no change to their appearance in the slightest unless they use their powers. But their situation was different. Their parents were all turned into EVO's that would be spotted in a minute. Half were destroyed by Van Kleiss, half by providence. The girls had no idea who to turn to in the war because of this, except for the girl I told you about, Molly. She has become their leader in a way, because she was the friend that held them all together. She was the glue. And she couldn't decide. So she did what she thought was best. They left. They moved every day. But she didn't like this. She didn't want it to be temporary. She was looking for a sign of what to do. But she never found it. So when she heard of this lake, she wished for a sign. A way to know what to pick. After four years of that, she wanted something different. And really, who could blame her? And now, a year later, I can finally say that I get her wish. I understand it enough to grant it. And I need your help to do so."

"So what, I tell her that I had a dream that you came to me and that she should come with me to providence? How am I even supposed to find her?" Rex asked.

"This is her picture from the lake one year ago." She said, and a picture came up. It was a girl with brown-red hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes that looked like they had a childlike wonder in them that was yearning to be set free. "All you have to do is give her the fox and tell her that I told you to do this and to go to the lake again. Don't tell her anything else. Then you need to follow her. The rest is up to you. And as for finding her…. It's actually quite simple." She said. She stepped closer to Rex. "Close your eyes." She said. Rex did as he was told. She slid the charm into his hands.

"Hold it to your heart." She said. He did so.

"Now all you have to do is listen. Listen for the song that they sing." She said. His eyes snapped open.

"How will I know if it's their song?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Believe me, you'll know." She said. He had a few more questions.

"How will I know that this wasn't just a dream?" He asked.

"You'll find that fox charm in your pillow case." She stated.

"And what if the girl doesn't believe me?" Rex said. The girls smile faded.

"Then you need to make her believe you." She said. And she faded into the mist.

_Out of the dream…_

Rex woke up with a start, jolting forward in his bed, and banging his head on the bed over him. He clutched his head with both hands.

"Ow." He said. Then he remembered suddenly what the girl had said. He turned to his pillow case, dug his hand around, and his hand suddenly clutched over something cold. He pulled it out.

It was the fox charm.

Review!


End file.
